Broken Toys
"Broken Toys", 'retitled '"Episode 18", is the third and penultimate episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on January 15, 2019. Summary Beginning a few hours after the events of the last episode, the sun has just risen and Clementine's group is recovering from the attack they just survived from The Delta. After interrogating Abel for the location of the Delta's base, the group continues the rest of this epsiode scouting it out and preparing for a rescue misson to save their three captured friends. This involves tracking down the former Whisperer James, so he can lead a pack of walkers towards the Delta's base and Clementine's group can use them as cover and approach the ship. However the mission doesn't go as smoothly as it could and throughout this epsiode the group discovers someone they all once knew isn't the same as they were... Plot TBA Collectibles *'Ericson's Pennant': This can be found hanging on a wall in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Sketch Toy': This can be found on a shelf in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Horseshoe': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Fitzgerald. *'Rabbit's Foot': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Fitzgerald. *'Beet Nick': This can be found outside of James' barn past James on the ground on the left of the building. *'Wind Chimes': These can be found on the right of James' barn past AJ hanging on a wall. In-Game Decisions * Did you let Abel turn? ** 70% of players mercy killed Abel. ** 30% of players forced Abel to turn into a walker. * Did you spare the walkers in James' camp? (susceptible to change) ** 94% of players respected James' beliefs and killed no walkers. ** 3% of players only killed some of the walkers in James' camp. ** 3% of players ignored James' wishes and killed all of the walkers in the camp. * What did you name Willy's bomb? ** 42% of players named the bomb "Mitch's Masterpiece". ** 21% of players named the bomb "Ruby's Revenge". ** 11% of players named the bomb "Willy Jr.". ** 11% of players refused to name the bomb. * Did Dorian cut off your friend's finger? ** 80% of players allowed AJ to attack Dorian, stopping her from cutting off your friend's finger. ** 20% of players stopped AJ and let Dorian cut off your friend's finger. * Did you allow AJ to kill Lilly? ** 48% of players told AJ to kill Lilly. ** 52% of players told AJ not to kill Lilly. Ending Stats TBA Credits *Clementine *Lee Everett (Dream) *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Gina *Minerva *Michael *Gad *Armando *Mitch (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 Starved For Help * Clementine will wear her red hoodie in the flashback if you took the supplies from the car. Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay. Suffer The Children *Depending on who was saved, either Louis or Violet will be present with Clementine at the school. *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the same if you choose to remain quiet. **If the opposite was saved, they will share deep regret with Clem for choosing them despite knowing how close they were to the other. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. *Depending on who was saved, Louis will either have his tongue removed or Violet will deeply resent Clementine. **If Clementine is in a relationship with Louis she's more upset when she discovers Louis' tongue was cut out. Deaths *Abel (Alive; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Michael (Determinant) *Armando (Determinant) *Dorian (Determinant) *Lilly (Determinant) *James (Determinant) *Sophie (Confirmed Fate) *Justin (Confirmed Fate) *Therissa (Confirmed Fate) *Jasper (Confirmed Fate) *Erin (Confirmed Fate) *Joey (Confirmed Fate) *Maddie (Confirmed Fate) *Lamar (Confirmed Fate) *Alex (Confirmed Fate) *Dewey (Confirmed Fate) *Trey (Confirmed Fate) *Stephanie (Confirmed Fate) *19 unnamed students (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed child Whisperer (Confirmed Fate) Trivia * First appearance of Minerva. (Physically) * First appearance of Gina. * First appearance of Gad. * First (and last) appearance of Michael. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Armando. (Determinant) * First (and last) appearance of Charlie. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Abel. (Alive) * Last appearance of Dorian. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of Lilly. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of James. (Alive/Determinant) * Last appearance of Mitch. (Corpse) * This episode features a dream sequence of Clementine and Lee talking on the train from "Long Road Ahead". * Following the announcement of Telltale's majority closure late September 2018, Skybound have picked up the rights to the final 2 episodes to ensure the series gets finished. *Minerva stabbing Clementine was similar to the way Kenny stabs Jane in the final episode of Season 2. **Further similarities occur when Louis or Violet picks up Minerva's dropped crossbow and points it at her, begging her to stop attacking Clementine. In the latter's case, she even shot Minerva, mimicking Clementine shooting Kenny. (Determinant) *During the episode, a walker can be seen climbing out from water and onto a deck, this is the first time a walker has shown signs of being somewhat intelligent in the video game. *This episode has the highest death count recorded of any other episode if "Confirmed Fates" are included, this episode can have a maximum of 38 deaths revealed. *A scene in which Clementine would talk to the rest of the school children about their pasts as well as how they got to the Boarding School was confirmed in a AMA Skybound during the time Skybound was acquiring the rights for The Final Season. This would also include extra information, or some type of secret, about the character you didn't save out of Louis or Violet during the the end of "Suffer The Children". Goofs/Errors * Various subtitles throughout the episode contain lines that are either not spoken in the corresponding dialogue (ex. Tenn saying "Thanks." to Clementine, but the subtitles reading "Thanks. I'd love to hear what she says." for a brief moment.), or have extra words that aren’t spoken at all in the full dialogue. * None of the "Arrow" quick time events display a blood splatter effect on them like previous episodes when completed with the exception of two using to new feature of holding the stick in a certain direction. This was most likely due to Skybound not having the assets available to create these new textures. It can be seen throughout the episode that many animations are reused. * If Lilly is spared and James is killed, when Clementine runs to shield AJ from the explosion, his body will be gone, but the blood will remain, even though the location of where his body should be is visible in the shot. Also, when Clementine gets thrown back, for a brief second Gina can be seen standing entirely still in the background, back to the explosion, as if nothing was happening. Bugs * In the Xbox One version, there is a bug when you mercy kill Abel and choose "I want you to watch this" where the quick time arrow doesn't appear, rendering the game unplayable unless you restart. Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Walking Dead Final Season Release Date "Broken Toys" Teaser The Walking Dead Final Season "Broken Toys" Trailer Ep. 3 Gameplay TBA Achievements Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes